pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Kappaspike
DB crash got this one I think. -- Guild of ' 16:21, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :2x rend over inspired? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\]] ( *''sandbox'') 16:32, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::Inspiring of Veil is awesome. --Frosty 16:32, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::And Rend on a Me/E is really quite pro. And your spike isn't strong enough when you have 2 less spikers. -- Guild of ' 16:33, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Thought they were E/N... [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\]] ( *''sandbox'') 17:26, 22 September 2008 (EDT) Drain Ench>Inspired, not sure whether it runs GoLE or something else, obs is boring. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 16:39, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :1 sec cast > 2 sec cast for spike. According to Rawr, rest of team does Shard Storm->Gust while Inspired ones do Inspired->Shard Storm so you can still stay in the spike. -- Guild of ' 16:45, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::People might run it now, but they used Drain when I saw it ;o [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab]] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 16:49, 21 September 2008 (EDT) This is considered a halfway-spike, imo. It's actually pretty easy to infuse and spirit bond against this compared to other spike oriented builds. It makes up for snares, which is what compensates for the slower spike. You lock your opponent on the spot while removing prots; eventually you will kill your target.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 04:43, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :No, this makes up for it in being able to 2stage spike for 800 dmg every 5 seconds =\ Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:04, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::It's still very easy to infuse and SB against this. And as I have mentioned, this is a halfway spike, which means this spike can continue(ie.ongoing), unlike most other spikes. It's really more like pressure-spike hybrid.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:08, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, FG goes under SB, and infuse tops health but the 2nd stage means you have to woh this back up and patient yourself. Your monk cannot survive with 20e/5s. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:17, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol I never knew GvG teams don't have attackers. If your ranger can't d shot a few, your mesmer can't p block key skills, you fail badly anyway.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:25, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::In a game where 19/20 matches does not include a dom mesmer nor a ranger, that is a bad assumption to make. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:30, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Which doesn't escape the fact that you have attackers who should have the sense to bring an interrupt or knockdowns.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:31, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Lol, good one. GvG is more of a blowshitup fest now than utility. Kappaspike farms the meta and the meta does suck against this build. Still beatable. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:40, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I mean, which RaO doesn't bring a knockdown, which KD fest warrior doesn't bring a, well, kd festival, so on and so forth. I hate this spike not because it isn't infusable/sb-able; it most definitely is. Rather, I hate the constant snares, which means the target can't run, and the moment the monk runs out of energy due to the immense single target pressure, the target dies. And no, utilities are usually the prelude to imba spikes. Eg:Kappaspike.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:46, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Who runs RaO? Or KD fests? o_0 Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:53, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Go guild wars. Press B and look at matches <3.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:53, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I'm on B, i don't need to. Noone plays that shit anymore. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:55, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Maybe not RaOs, but most definitely dom mesmers and rangers <3. I see so many of them that I go QQ everytime a caster gets interrupted.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:02, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Balanced, and dual ranger are like 1/10 teams D: Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:05, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Which is a lot, considering there are many other idiotic gimmicks like smites and hway.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:11, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Smiteway no longer works, and kappa beats that lame nec heroway. Normal hway isnt ran rly. Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:14, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::My point is, there are interrupts/knockdowns for kappaspike. I never did say Hway/necro Hway wins kappaspike, kindly stay to the point tyvm. Kappaspike is good, but interrupting key skills shutdown the build, so does any other build.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:21, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Fast casting? spikes every 5 seconds or so? It may get a few but most will get through. --Frosty 13:24, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Excuse me? You chain skills for kappaspike, its SO predictable to interrupt. Fail less.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:26, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Even then, spikes every 5 seconds means you can't interrupt everything. --Frosty 13:29, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::You don't have to interrupt everything *facepalm*. If you have to interrupt EVERYTHING to win interrupts won't exist in guild wars.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:33, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::If you spend your whole game shutting down the me/e's spikes, you won't kill anything. Ever. Lord of all tyria 13:37, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::Which was exactly my point. Just interrupt key skills.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:38, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::The thing is even if you are the interrupter, you won't be able to have an interrupt ready 24/7. --Frosty 13:44, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Even the best of spike teams do not spike 24/7 ffs.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:46, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Well they should be... the more frequent the spikes to quicker they fall, you should be spiking as soon as you can... --Frosty 13:50, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::That's why the monks have high energy sets. And you have /report bot if you meet a team that magically spikes in the same order every 5 seconds.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:12, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LAN party w/ practice?--''Shadow'' 22:46, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::It was a joke sheesh![[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 23:00, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:SARC--Simpson man 04:31, 25 September 2008 (EDT) Fuck interupt reasons. This is fucking GW, not theorycrafters-here-please. Interupts own this yeah? Fastcast owns more. Every 5 seconds equals that you can have about 1 or 2 interupts of your 10 spells, and you still kill. Oh and btw, you have blurred for a reason if the ranger is good. This is horribly good; and people say kd/interupts just fucking fail, as you can't kd or interupt enough to stop this spike. The only thing that works against this, is cry of frustration in the hands of a horribly good mesmer. Or mirror, but nobudy bothers to take it as nobudy runs para's anymore and not 10/10 teams take aegis. Or just pressure/split this out. Like ska said; people don't often bring utility anymore(might be 2 dshots), they bring wtfblowup shit like dual ranger. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:17, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :/rage less? It's awfully easy to interrupt chained skills; so predictable they are. And kindly not skip from my point, being that the other team isn't standing around just letting you spike them. Anything you can do to help reduce the DPS of this build relieves energy usage on your monks. No one said that this build doesn't kickass; rather it is overrated in the sense that people treat it as uber invincible 1337 just because they don't really know how to go about beating this major annoyance (yet). [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:30, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::Well Unexist is right. They are probably gonna nerf it again tho. Any chance people would start running 3 Incomagons with Mirror and CoF?-- 11:25, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah I kinda raged, sorry for that. But I'd have to say, the real key of beating kappaspike isn't in interupting everything, you just need 3 spikes and then they're pressured. Once they're pressured, you start doing killing spikes and stuff dies. They have no hardrez, so once stuff dies you win. Also, +10 vs cold + 60hp@hexed owns. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:42, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I was thinking of, maybe one mesmer specs a bit into air magic for shell shock. It would really be good against cold armor and high armored users.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:08, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::::And also, I wasn't saying that interrupting EVERYTHING was the key to beating kappaspike; it's just impossible, really, unless the whole team runs 8 interrupts on their bar or something >_>. My point was, with a balanced team you do have skills there to help add/stave on/off the pressure from kappaspike.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:25, 25 September 2008 (EDT) pika fan has a good point. When you fight an enemy team they TEND to have players that do things besides stand there and die/heal. How can you say there will be NO interuts, NO Kd's no NOTHING. You act like this build is ran against teams that STAND THERE WHILE YOU SPIKE THEM. 4 words, SHUT, THE, FUCK, and UP. Stop looking at builds and thinking about how they work and GO PLAY IT. You all (cept pika) have failed to realize that YOU HAVE TO BATTLE AN ENEMY TEAM, A TEAM THAT WILL HAVE VARIOUS SKILLS, SKILLS THAT WILL LIKELY HURT YOU. 15:33, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :I have played it, more than 4/5 of your spikes will get through pretty swiftly. --Frosty 15:36, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :Although I am tempted to smile at that, no, trolling is bad.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 21:07, 25 September 2008 (EDT) less flaming more sugestions ^ i ran a FC mirror mes in RA (yes i have no experiance in HA less flame plz) and a spike actuly depends on the target. if kiting/strafing start with gust>shard storm>rust(>gust). for AoE start with rust...which is dumb because mirror only affects target. : AoE effects are always good[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 14:06, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::effects will be sweet vs signet casters but kinda null for everything else, but if anything else did get hit int he limited AoE, it'll be nice fuel for gust and a decoy to hex removal (or not lol) um...did the ip and myself jsut talk for nothing?75.105.245.46 22:25, 25 September 2008 (EDT) You don't followup with shard storm as it's a projectile. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:24, 26 September 2008 (EDT) spiking with rust? "spike with rust and etc" How do you spike with a no damage skill? Unless it has been buffed. (note: i haven't played GW in ages, I just look around on PVX for new builds. Pity about the hack though :( ) 125.237.97.20 16:05, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :It got updated. 58 damage at 12 spec, 1sec cast. --71.229 16:07, 25 September 2008 (EDT) Soul barbs I conceptualized a similar build which included soul barbs. you may want to consider adding to the build for a an extra 75...150 armor ignoring damage if you want-Greatrabe 19:41, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :Why would you wanna give away the spike?-- 21:05, 25 September 2008 (EDT) ::For the sake of the greater good? In this case for the wiki?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 21:08, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :::pwned. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 23:43, 25 September 2008 (EDT) No one rly runs this anymore right? Brandnew. 06:52, 7 December 2008 (EST) Buildwars I know I'm probably sounding like such a noob by asking this, but, in the ratings, it says that this is only counterable by spilts and buildwars. What is buildwars? --71.65.105.65 21:15, 29 December 2008 (EST) :In At's where you know who you are going to be going up against, you spec against a certain build (so it's more down to the build used than the people playing), you can also build wars vs current meta shit (aka hexes lol) [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 21:22, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::Build wars = a team which relies entirely on hexes going against a team with 60 hex removals (etcetc). Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:24, 29 December 2008 (EST) :::Oh ok. So...it's basically knowing what you're facing ahead of time and using a build specifically to counter what you know you're fighting, yes? --71.65.105.65 21:37, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::::Pretty much, yes. Ricky vantof 21:39, 29 December 2008 (EST) :::::Ok, thanks. So, in a non-AT scenario, assuming what the rating comments say are true, this owns face. Is it even active anymore? I haven't seen it when spectating. --71.65.105.65 21:42, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Well, theres like 2 guilds that run it, but generally its been outdone by better lameways (the powercreep in this game is moving sooooooooooooooooooooo fast now). You can buildwars outside of AT, its just chance though ;P. The kappaspikes that are run, either run 6 me/es for amazingly huge damage or run a me/e gust caller with lightning orb etc instead of one of the MoI spikers. Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:44, 29 December 2008 (EST) I played against super nova jpn today and they were running some kind of variant with a pain of disenchantment necro and some other necro hexes. Shenkie 19:06, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Since MoI is working normal, can this be meta now? :No. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 00:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC)